


The Greatest

by kenchang



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: With so many new, powerful beings showing up, an older Superman is no longer the strongest, fastest, coolest, most popular superhero on Earth. But he remains one of the GREATEST.
Kudos: 1





	The Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care much for canon or accuracy, so expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

In his red and blue superhero costume, Superman sits atop a tall water tower and smiles. Some of the other newer superheroes in the Justice League get irritated when he does that.

He didn't mean to pry, but one time, his super hearing caught one of the younger heroes say, "There goes Superman again. Smiling like an idiot for no reason."

What they don't realize is that he always has a reason to smile. There's the simple beauty of a sunset or an airplane flying above boasting man's ingenuity or the laughter of children playing basketball outside or an elderly couple holding hands while strolling in the park.

Then, he hears a sound that never fails to wipe the smile from his face.

"HELP!" someone cries.

With his telescopic vision, he sees a young man in a sweatshirt being chased by two thugs in suits. Superman recognizes the young man. He is light middleweight boxing champion, Jorge Fernandez. Superman just watched his successful title defense last night on TV.

Jorge tries to escape through an alley but runs into a dead end. Left with no other choice, he turns to face his pursuers.

"You shoulda' just taken the money, champ," the smaller of the two thugs breathlessly tells him.

"I don't throw fights," Jorge defiantly answers, raising his fists.

"Yea? Well, you just threw away your boxing career."

The smaller thug puts on a pair of brass knuckles. He wildly swings at Jorge. The champ ducks under it and counters with a body blow. The smaller thug buckles, but before Jorge can finish him off, the bigger thug easily shoves the champ down with one hand. The smaller thug recovers. Visibly pissed off, he proceeds to repeatedly kick the champ while he's down.

Superman leaps down from the water tower and rushes into the alley. He grabs the smaller thug by the shirt collar with one hand and easily tosses him away. The thug crashes into a pair of garbage cans.

Superman helps Jorge back to his feet.

"You alright, champ?" he asks him.

"You're Superman," the champ gasps in disbelief. "I-I mean, yea. Took most of the kicks on my forearms."

The smaller thug gets back up. He's dazed but otherwise more angry than hurt.

He yells to his associate, "Bud! Take care o' the cape!"

"Not a problem, Terence," the bigger thug fearlessly replies.

"Superman, look out-!" Jorge warns the superhero.

Just as Superman turns, Bud hits him with a straight left punch to the jaw. And to the powerful superhero's surprise, he goes down.

"Yea!" Terence cheers, his arms raised.

Superman shakes his head to clear the cobwebs.

He quickly picks himself back up and tells Bud, "That was a heck of a punch. How'd you get so strong like that?"

Bud answers, "I exercise regularly, sleep well, eat right, and have an overall positive outlook on life."

Superman stares at him in quiet amusement for a few seconds and says, "That's it? See, I had to come from a planet with higher gravity and then absorb radiation from Earth's sun."

"Yea, that's right. You never had to work hard for your strength. You didn't earn it. That's how I beat you."

"Whoa, hold on there, son. I may not be a young man anymore, but I still got back up before the count of ten. You haven't beaten me yet."

"Your funeral."

The two men circle each other. Bud throws another left straight. Superman ducks under it and shuffles to the side. Bud chases after him, throwing jabs, hooks, and uppercuts. Superman bobs and weaves to avoid the punches.

"Wait a sec," Jorge thinks as he watches the fight in utter shock. "That's the rope-a-dope!"

Bud starts to get tired and frustrated, throwing punches more recklessly. Superman slips a right jab and a left cross then counters with a straight left punch. It hits Bud right in the middle of his face. The large thug crashes heavily on his knees before falling face first on the ground.

"Oh shoot," Terence squeaks before scampering away like a frightened mouse.

Superman doesn't bother chasing after him. He hoists the unconscious Bud over one shoulder then asks Jorge, "Can you walk alright?"

"Yea. Thanks," the champ answers, wincing while holding onto a painful part on his right side.

"Good. Let's get you two to a hospital."

As they walk out of the alley, Jorge asks, "Hey, who taught you how to fight like that? Batman?"

"No," Superman chuckles. "It was Muhammad Ali."

"Oh yea. Heard you two had a fight in the 70s. Can't believe he beat you."

"Believe it! He was the greatest."

END


End file.
